Video compression engines may utilize memory, such as dynamic random-access memory (DRAM), to facilitate compression processes. DRAM may also be used to facilitate raster to block conversion, e.g. when uncompressed video data is received in raster order and needs to be converted to block order for input to the video compression engine. However, read and write accesses to DRAM may consume a significant amount of DRAM bandwidth, which may be a limited and/or expensive resource in one or more implementations.